Naruto Party
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: Yes It's another wonderful  Naruto party that just so happens to go on longer then the   party party. Maybe some romance here and there . Some drama but hey life isn't perfect even for naruto characters!
1. Chapter 1

(Ok ok yea .. this is a bad like Intro thing .. i lost real chapter one accidently deleted it for this story but have other chapters that I havent lost. Anyways here we go)) 

It was a typical Friday Evening if you call typical having Naruto characters over at your house.It was still amazing how they got into our world from some weird portal anyways let move on to the sleep over shall we .

(Brits POV)

"Hey , I'm back hope you don't mind but I got the Grudege for a Movie and well I had to get snacks for it too seem like a true little movie sleepover party no."I said walking in quitely as I could after yelling that. I quitely snuck into the kitchen put the bags down on the counter . Shikamaru walked in yawning ." Hey what did you get you been gone for hours..?" "Well, I got the Grudge and some snacks of course ." " eh ok... " He said giving me a quick hug and walking away. "Hey, Shika what was that for you usally don't give me a hug?" Shikamaru did a small smile ." Eh, who knows maybe because your less troublesome then you where when we first ment each other ." "Ok ... thanks I guess .."

((Gaara's POV))

" Heh, you too seem to be getting closer.. " I said doing a smirk .. Brit glares coldly at me ."Gaara shut up or do something useful.." "What was that Brit." "Nothing for get it Gaara mind putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave." I sighed slightly and grab a bag of Popcorn and put in Microwave then snatched a soda and left for the living room.

((Annalice)  
I sit on the soft chair near Akumaru and Kiba .Akumaru has grown a lot but he's still the fluffy puppy I learned to love . Kiba smiled slightly at me and I stared at him for a second "Hey, Kiba you seem in a good mood did you get laid or something?" I said slightly laughing Kiba laughed slightly ." No, I'm just happy to be here ok.. Damn Shikamaru was right when you girls could be nosey .." I glare somewhat at him and sigh " Well, you boys are the same you do no that now lets end this conversation and relax shall we.. I heard Brits back .." Gaara knodded "Yea she's back in the Kitchen with snacks ,soda, and the movie.. " I smile " YAY MOVIE!!!!".Kiba covered his ears and sighed ."DAMN DO YOU HAVE to BE SO LOUD WHERE RIGHT NEXT To YOU.!!" I smirk ."YEP.. I'm SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW TOO SO DEAL." Gaara sighes as sand covers My mouth . "That should make her quite." Kiba blinks " Wait you don't have that Shukaku but your sand still can be controlled by you." Gaara smirkes ."Yes , it can still be controlled so let all just shut up before I get annoyed no". Kiba gulps and stay quite while Meanwhile I'm growling and as I got the sand off I cough ."DAMN it gaara.. THAT TASTED HORRIBLE."Gaara glares and sighes ."I know now shut up before I shove some down your throat.. I shutted up and slightly hide behind Kiba and Akumaru.

Margaret POV)

"I heard Brittany finally got back with the movie and wow what happened here GAARA have you been being mean again. "I say talking way to fast to be understood. Gaara sighes" I'll tell you what I told them lets all relax and wait for Brit to come out with the movie and refreshments.. " I knoded and walked into the Kitchen helping Brit grab the 2 bowls of popcorn , the movie and the Soda. "Brit , thank you for getting this stuff I would have but.. She cut me off ."No , problem your just going to clean it up ok well most of it. I smile and knoded. Lee , Sasuke and Naruto all ran in yelling ."PARTY PARTY."Everyone turned and glared at them and they fell quite and took there seats . As the movie started we all looked like one calm happy group but you never know what can happen really now do you. I get up and shut all the lights off accidently falling onto Gaara's Lap as I try to find my way back to the couch. I smile slightly and he just blinks and turns back to the movie. " FAST FORWARD ." Brit growles."FINE FINE NOW QUITE YOU SPAZE"

((heh.. How was that please revive 0-o I almost had writers block thank god I didn't . If I get review I'll keep posting if not well this is all maybe.))


	2. I hate horror movies

(Chapter 2 : I hate Horror movies Disclaimer: Ok I own 2 naruto books but I thats all other then that I watch the show Because it's Aswsome!  
Extra : Marg is short for Mary-margaret or Margaret , Anna is short For Annalice and well Brit is short for Brittany!)

⌠Ahhh! Lee save me !■ Margaret screamed turning around and baring her face into his check. Lee put his arms around her almost protectively . Gaara had to restrain himself from hurting Lee.

⌠Margaret-san are you ok.■ Lee asked ⌠ I▓m Fhez zarey movies.■ Lee raised a ( to marg )) cute bushy eye brow ⌠huh?■. Margaret looked at him ⌠ I said I hate scary movies of horror .■ She put her face back into his chest. Lee blinked and put his arms around her tighter and put one of his hands on her hips. Gaara really had to restrain himself from killing Lee. He didn▓t no why he got so mad when Lee held her. Brittany and Annalice grinned at Gaara, Lee and Marg.

⌠Why did you scream eh Marg?■ Brit looked at Margaret. ⌠ The damn Grudge thing popped out of know where in the movie and freaked me out you saw it .■ ⌠Oh Yea.■ ⌠Aw, you two look so cute together .■ Anna said smiling. Marg and Lee looked at each other and blushed .■Shut up .■ Margaret said . Brit grinned ⌠Yea yea what ever .■She turned her attension back to the movie but not before she took a quick look at Gaara and grinned that plotting grin at him . Gaara knew she was up to something but what?

After the movie it was 10:27 pm. ⌠Well I▓m beat .■Anna said while stretching . ⌠Ya , I▓m going to bed .■ Margaret said now standing up with Lee next to her . ⌠Hey, you guys staying or going back to Naruto world for the night.?■ Brit asked . The boys looked at each other then than the girls .

⌠I▓m going back I don▓t feel like staying here.■ Sasuke said ⌠I▓ll go with you teme .■Naruto piped in . ⌠I▓ll stay .■Shikamaru said lazily . ⌠I▓m going .■ Neji said ⌠I▓ll stay Kiba said grinning . ⌠ I got to go meet up with Gai -sensai .▓Lee said . It was quite for a while when Brit said .■ You going back to Sunakagar or staying here Kazekage- sama?■ Gaara glared .■Don▓t call me that .■He said almost in a growl .■What▓s his problem ⌠Marg thought . ⌠Fine, you staying or going Gaara .■Brit said trying to not to make him mad . About three minutes passed before he answered .■I▓ll stay .■ ⌠ Great Kiba you and Anna can be in the room next to the one me and Shika are in and Gaara and Marg can be in the one Across from us.■ Brit said and everybody knoded.

⌠Ok C▓mon Shika.■ Brit said grabbing his arm and headed off to there room. Anna grabbed Kiba and dragged him to there room. Gaara said nothing and head to there room with Marg following right behind him. ((The demon is already taken out of Gaara but he can still controls sand so everyone went to sleep even Gaara.))

((there we are Chapter two is up Chapter three will come soon believe me )) 


End file.
